The invention relates to a method and device for conducting a targeted training of the human body.
Methods and training devices of this type are used for developing and strengthening the muscles or joints of the body by overcoming resistances as well as for increasing fitness and stamina. The disadvantage of known methods and training devices is these always involve only individual parts of the body and not the complete body, so that a plurality of different devices are offered to achieve a total-body training. With many devices, the upper body, arms and neck remain in the same position during the training while the legs and lower body are active.
With other devices, in turn, the upper body is active and the lower body and legs are passive. Not least, the known methods and training devices do not involve mental training.
With a known training device of the generic type (DE OS 37 42 513), a handlebar lever can be activated by swiveling it back and forth using the legs and a pedal crank system with chain. In contrast to the bicycle operation, it allows the shoulder girdle to move back and forth which could result in a relative twisting of the vertebral column in the region between shoulder girdle and pelvic girdle. Apart from the fact that this involves only a slight twisting—with lazy trainers perhaps only a movement of the arms without twisting of the shoulder girdle—it also involves only a partial training of the body and this without parallel mental training since any mental activity or coordination of the movements is unnecessary due to the simple forced control.
To be sure, with a different known training device of the generic type (EP OS 0354785) a certain mental training may be possible as a result of the simulated bicycle ride around curves. However, this is done at the expense of the scope of physical training, so that additional devices must be used for a comprehensive training.